1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of anti-theft devices and particularly to a anti-theft device for endoscopes and boroscopes and other devices having flexible tube members.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of endoscopes for medical purposes is well known. Endoscopes are relatively expensive and typically cost about $20,000 each. In certain specialized applications the cost of the endoscope is even greater. The characteristics of endoscopes allow them to be both portable and highly valuable for resale. Thus, it comes as little surprise that the medical industry has been plagued with a continuously increasing number of endoscope thefts. Research indicates that this theft is of epidemic proportion in the health care industry in the United States and around the world. It has been reported that at one medical center, twelve (12) endoscopes worth over $300,000 were lost in a single theft. In addition to the significant financial loss, the theft of these devices also means that they are not available when they may be needed in an emergency. Thus, what is needed in the art is an anti-theft device for endoscopes, boroscopes and other devices having flexible tube members. It is therefore to this effective resolution that the present invention is directed.
The present invention provides an anti-theft device which is attached to a flexible tube member, such as those found on endoscopes, boroscopes and other devices, and secures such device by placing a locking portion of the anti-theft device over the tube or flexible portion of the item to be secured. The tube is placed in a channel defined by the top portion of the anti-theft device, and the top portion is closed against the bottom portion. The tube is then pressed by a pressing surface against a resting surface. When the locking mechanism is activated, a locking lip on the top and a flange on the bottom overlap as the pressing surface presses. Thus, the endoscope cannot be removed from the anti-theft device, and the anti-theft device can be secured to the wall.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the anti-theft device includes a top portion, a bottom portion hingeably attached to the top portion, a channel extending through the top portion, and a locking mechanism on the top portion. A pressing surface and a resting surface are provided, preferably within the top portion. The pressing surface, upon activation of the locking mechanism, presses the tube portion of the device to be locked against the resting surface.
The bottom portion preferably includes a flange that extends into the top portion when the device is closed. A locking lip turns upon activation of the locking mechanism. Activation is preferably by key. The locking lip extends above the flange when the device is closed. To prevent movement of the tube within the channel, a cam disposed within the top portion pushes a bolt attached to the pressing surface, causing the pressing surface to force the tube tightly against the resting surface.
The anti-theft device can include a means for attaching the locking lip and the cam to the locking mechanism. The top portion preferably includes a plate that fits over the locking mechanism and is attached to the top portion. The plate can include a slit that fits the flange when the device is closed. An additional slit can be disposed adjacent to the flange for ease of manufacture.
The anti-theft device can further include a sensor which triggers an alarm if the anti-theft device attached to the tube portion is removed for its intended storage area. The anti-theft device can also include a means for securing preferably associated with the bottom portion of the anti-theft device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-theft device for endoscopes, boroscopes and other devices having flexible tube members.
It is another objection of the present invention to provide an anti-theft device that is relatively small but effective to deter theft and is suited for attachment to the tube portion of an endoscope, boroscope or other device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an anti-theft device that effectively locks an endoscope, boroscope or other device having a flexible tube portion, while also permitting an authorized person to relatively quickly access the endoscope and unlock the anti-theft device.
It is even still another objection of the present invention to provide an anti-theft device that is relatively easy to manufacture and use.